


221B - He's Not Easy To Work With

by Krekta



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krekta/pseuds/Krekta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone close to Sherlock insists on him letting them do what they do best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	221B - He's Not Easy To Work With

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kam/gifts).
  * Inspired by [5 Things Sherlock Can’t Do, And One Thing He Most Certainly Can](https://archiveofourown.org/works/633224) by [kam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kam/pseuds/kam). 



Sherlock always pretends he doesn’t like me. He whines and badgers people, wanting them to take me away. He hates me doing my job, but it’’s what I do, and no amount of complaints or protesting from ‘Sherlock Bloody Holmes’ will stop me following my calling. This job is what I was created for, after all. No-one else on the team makes a fuss the way he does. No-one else I work with complains they don’t want me around, so I refuse to accept that I am as bad as he makes out.

I see him quite often; some people would say too often, actually. He’s always hanging around at crime scenes. He brings his mate with him too, that John bloke. Today they poke around until Sherlock declares the situation ‘solved’ and then they go on their way, whilst I am still busy taking care of business.

I like it best when someone punches or shoots at Sherlock. I shouldn’t take such a delight in someone getting hurt, I know, but I can’t help it. Of course I will step up when John gets hurt, too.

Sherlock always demands that they take me away, but I know better than to let him push me around. I am, after all, the most comforting of the world’s only consulting detective’s shock blankets.


End file.
